A Shattered Soul An Amuto Story
by Xx0Milagros0xX
Summary: This is around the time that Ikuto leaves on a plane to find his father, but what will happen to Amu? How will things be when he returns? Does he find his father? i suck at summaries but go on and read. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

This is my interpretation of Ikuto's departure. Lots and lots of drama erupts as Ikuto leaves but what will happen when he returns? Does he still feel the same way about Amu? Does Amu feel the same way? Does she drastically change? Read on you'll find out.

~Amu wasn't happy with Ikuto's departure but she was upset with him either. She knew why he had to leave; she understood why he would want to leave. After Ikuto had aborted the plane, she was still blushing a million shades of red. People were still looking at her, some were jealous, and some were simply not approving of the kiss Ikuto and Amu had shared but little did they know that the kiss that they had shared wasn't the kiss they thought it was. Yes, Ikuto was quite close to her and the kiss on the cheek was incredibly close to her lips and though she could still feel his hot breath on her skin, she was worrying too much about how many people were still staring at her~

Amu walked the halls of Seiyo Elementary, and though this will be her last year here…she was becoming quite depressed. Too much was happening at once. Ikuto's departure was becoming a terrible curse. She dreamt of him, thought of him, day-dreamed of him. He was everywhere she turned. She missed his teasing, his surprises, his presence most of all. It wasn't only her. Ran, Miki, and Suu, were even missing Yoru. It was no surprise to me though. Those girls adored him as I did Ikuto.

Tadase-kun…Tadase-kun, he was acting incredibly strange. Every chance he had he would say that he loved her; she respected his feelings but never had the intention to lead him on. He was pressuring her, he was being quite possessive. Sometimes she wondered if Tadase-kun had challenged Ikuto. There was no hope for Tadase and her, she knew it. She had too much respect for him, she never thought of him as more of a friend since Ikuto's departure. She tried her best to keep Ikuto out of her mind but it was simply impossible. Tadase-kun's behavior wasn't the only thing bothering her,

Yaya…Yaya was going to be the only guardian left. I knew she would be alright, I knew somehow she would manage. Maybe…just maybe Kairi would return…if only…wait! What was she saying…she loved Ikuto! Wait…what? Did she just say she loved him? What no! She didn't love him….

** At Seiyo Middle School Entrance**

All morning she had delayed this moment. She couldn't relax even a little. She was such a nervous wreck but as a limo slowed to an abrupt stop she knew who was inside. The driver quickly got out of the car and hurried down to the passenger's seat but before he could get there the door was slammed onto him. The blond with wavy curls suddenly stepped forward, wearing sunglasses. Wow, was Rima such a princess. Suddenly a smile rose to Rima's face.

"Amu!" she hurried my way.

"Morning, Rima!" I said as enthusiastically as possible but I hadn't looked at her directly just yet, just past Rima her driver was carrying her bag out. He looked as if in pain by how much was in there.

"Hey, Amu-chan. What are you looking at?" She tilted her head.

I nodded behind her and it only took her a few seconds to understand well try to understand. She whined at her driver to hurry up but he just couldn't manage on his own. "Rima—" I began to protest.

"Amu let's go on ahead. It's not like I'll in need that today. Of course, this is the first day of our seventh grade lives." Rima had spent too much time with Lulu and now had exchanged her shy and timid side to her outrages controlling side. Her fights with Nagihiko-kun…well, they've gotten worse.

As we were walking into the school grounds, I drifted off to my thoughts of Ikuto. Had he found his father? Was he doing okay? Was he eating properly? Was Yoru protecting him? Did Ikuto have a place to sleep? Did he need my help? Did he miss me as I missed him?

"Amu?" Rima's voice was faint against my worries of Ikuto. She poked me. Nothing happened, but as she was about to pinch me. I was back.

"Hm…?" I questioned.

"You were thinking of Ikuto-san, weren't you? He's doing okay, Amu. He's a grown man, now. You would think you would be less worried about a perverted, stalker." I was about to interrupt when she continued. "Do you realize how crucial it was when you merely passed last year? May I remind you who studied with you while her parents were supposed to take her aboard for entire weekend?"

"Rima, this is why I told you not to have given that up. I told you I was fine."  
"No, Amu. You would have failed and then I would have been stuck with _that _idiot." She said looking at Nagihiko with some of his basketball friends. Obviously, he noticed we were looking over. He caught us staring but before we could look away, he grinned and waved us over.

Rima blushed, very very interesting. I smiled at her reaction and began walking his way when Tadase-kun stopped my tracks. What now? I heart dropped. "Hey, Amu. Where are you going?"

"She's going with me to say hello to Nagihiko." Rima said and wrapped her arm around mine and pulled me out his way. "What's wrong with him? He's being way to possessive over something he has no way of having. That bastard needs to relax."

"Rima!" I exclaimed.

She didn't react. "As long as I'm here, he'll back up. Not to worry."

"Yeah, what she said." Nagihiko grinned. "So what's up?" Obviously directing this to Rima.

"If you don't want me to order a rape report on you, you'll likely want to make that evil little grin off your face.

"Feisty this morning, aren't you?" he said looking directly at her. "Anyhow, what'd Tadase do now?" he looked at me.

"Nothing as usual…"

"Oh, he did something. He's just a coward when it comes to it."

"No, he's not. He's so…."

"Blunt about it." Nagihiko finished for me, his basketball friends left before we could notice. He sighed. "I only know one person who may help."

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~~_~_~_~_

_~Who is this person? May they help? Till the next chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed. ~_


	2. Chapter 2

~Recap:

As we were walking into the school grounds, I drifted off to my thoughts of Ikuto. Had he found his father? Was he doing okay? Was he eating properly? Was Yoru protecting him? Did Ikuto have a place to sleep? Did he need my help? Did he miss me as I missed him?

"Amu?" Rima's voice was faint against my worries of Ikuto. She poked me. Nothing happened, but as she was about to pinch me. I was back.

"Hm…?" I questioned.

"You were thinking of Ikuto-san, weren't you? He's doing okay, Amu. He's a grown man, now. You would think you would be less worried about a perverted, stalker." I was about to interrupt when she continued. "Do you realize how crucial it was when you merely passed last year? May I remind you who studied with you while her parents were supposed to take her aboard for entire weekend?"

"Rima, this is why I told you not to have given that up. I told you I was fine."  
"No, Amu. You would have failed and then I would have been stuck with _that _idiot." She said looking at Nagihiko with some of his basketball friends. Obviously, he noticed we were looking over. He caught us staring but before we could look away, he grinned and waved us over.

Rima blushed, very very interesting. I smiled at her reaction and began walking his way when Tadase-kun stopped my tracks. What now? I heart dropped. "Hey Amu Where are you going?"

"She's going with me to say hello to Nagihiko." Rima said and wrapped her arm around mine and pulled me out his way. "What's wrong with him? He's being way to possessive over something he has no way of having. That bastard needs to relax."

"Rima!" I exclaimed.

She didn't react. "As long as I'm here, he'll back up. Not to worry."

"Yeah, what she said." Nagihiko grinned. "So what's up?" Obviously directing this to Rima.

"If you don't want me to order a rape report on you, you'll likely want to make that evil little grin disappear off your face."

"Feisty this morning, aren't you?" he said looking directly at her. "Anyhow, what'd Tadase do now?" he looked at me.

"Nothing as usual…"

"Oh, he did something. He's just a coward when it comes to it."

"No, he's not. He's so…."

"Blunt about it." Nagihiko finished for me, his basketball friends left before we could notice. He sighed. "I only know one person who may help."~

His hands were automatically placed into his pockets, and he began walking away. He hadn't said a word to follow him but it was something that both Rima and I had a gut feeling about. Rima and Nagihiko stood their ground while walking, but unlike them I was nervous. Were we going the right way? Who was this person whom Nagihiko spoke of? Could they help? Ugh, why was this such a big deal. I knew I could handle Tadase-kun. He was a handful…but I was alright. I sighed deeply and shoved my hair out of my sight.

Suddenly someone poked my sides but because they caught me by surprise, a huge scream escaped my lungs. "Hey, hey Amu. Chill out, it's just me." Kukai laughed.

"Baka, baka, baka, baka." I said hitting him. Not only enjoying this but getting him back for scaring the crap out of me.

He grabbed my hands tightly, careful not to hurt me just tight enough to stop me. "Alright, I get it, Amu! That hurts you know."

"Well, you shouldn't have startled me!"

"Well, you shouldn't be somewhere else than reality!"

"Well, sorry if I'm worrying about someone's well being. But what would you know about that?!" I immediately covered my mouth. I had gone too far now… I had forgotten that Yaya had moved during summer vacation.

He dropped my hands and looked away. "Whatever you say, Amu…whatever you say…"

"Kukai-kun…" I looked at him and then looked at the ground. "I didn't mean it…I'm sorry…just you –"

"Oh, stop it Amu. He's too hard-headed and stubborn. I wouldn't be surprised if he won't help you with Tadase because of this little incident."

His head shot up. "Rima! We can't force him! And…I can handle Tadase-kun on my own…" I looked down.

"What happened?" Kukai-kun said.

"Nothing…"

"Ugh! Don't believe her, Kukai-sempai. The jerk is bothering her again. If he doesn't stop, my men will deal with him." God she was so confident…

"Specifically, Rima-chan. What has he done?"

She glared at him. "He's acting like any bastard who thinks of women as objects! So don't start with me, Kukai! You know the fucking—"

Nagihiko covered her mouth. "How about we leave these youngsters alone to talk, shall we, Rima-chan?" he said putting his gentleman act in process. He led her away and even though she protested, he had some grip on her. Amazing.

"I'll have a talk with him, Amu." He gently petted my head. I hated when he did that, it was just one more thing he did so I could forgive me…but what surprised me the most was he pushed me against me, hugging me…

"Woo!! You go man!" His buddies passing by said.

"That pink-haired chick doesn't look half bad, Kukai. Nice!"

I struggled to get out of his hold, but he wouldn't budge. "I think Amu wants to you to let go off her." I knew that was Tadase…I just knew. I finally got Kukai away from me.

"And?"

"Don't push me, Soma-sempai."

"I haven't even laid a finger on you." He smirked.

"Don't even play with me." In a blink of an eye, suddenly Tadase pushed Kukai.

Before this fight could go anywhere. I held Kukai away, not caring how I would look. "You've become a real jack ass lately, you want me actually lay a finger. Come here and do it!"

"He'll have to go through me first, Kukai-kun." I held him back tighter but it took me more than I expected to lead him away. "Come on, please…?" I looked up at him. He sighed.

"Fine! Just let go off me." Finally two seconds past, I let him go but he went right at Tadase.

~What next? Was Kukai much help? Will one of them get killed(hurt)?~


	3. Chapter 3

~Recap:

"I'll have a talk with him, Amu." He gently petted my head. I hated when he did that, it was just one more thing he did so I could forgive me…but what surprised me the most was he pushed me against me, hugging me…

"Woo!! You go man!" His buddies passing by said.

"That pink-haired chick doesn't look half bad, Kukai. Nice!"

I struggled to get out of his hold, but he wouldn't budge. "I think Amu wants to you to let go off her." I knew that was Tadase…I just knew. I finally got Kukai away from me.

"And?"

"Don't push me, Soma-sempai."

"I haven't even laid a finger on you." He smirked.

"Don't even play with me." In a blink of an eye, suddenly Tadase pushed Kukai.

Before this fight could go anywhere. I held Kukai away, not caring how I would look. "You've become a real jack ass lately, you want me actually lay a finger. Come here and do it!"

"He'll have to go through me first, Kukai-kun." I held him back tighter but it took me more than I expected to lead him away. "Come on, please…?" I looked up at him. He sighed.

"Fine! Just let go off me." Finally two seconds past, I let him go but he went right at Tadase. ~

Just before Kukai could charge to Tadase, a random guy just walks between them. All of a sudden everyone there bursts into laughter except for Tadase. I hide my laughter with my hand but unlike me Kukai falls to ground laughing. Rima and Nagihiko quickly returned, not really knowing what happened they simply led us out of the crowd.

Rima was the first to speak. "Oh my fucking god!! We wanted you to handle him, yes! But really, Kukai-kun, did you really have to go that far?? Then again…the bastard does deserve that…" she smiled, obviously pleased with what had occurred. "You did punch him right?"

Kukai shook his head. "Couldn't, some idiot just passed between our fight. Guess he was in a hurry." He shrugged.

Rima shook her head in disappointment. She took out her cell phone and pressed number 1 in her speed dial. She began speaking in English, "_Richard, I need you to hack into the school's camera's and see who was the idiot that stopped Kukai-kun's fight…yes, alright…yes…thank you, I will see that you do…bye." _She looked up and shrugged. "Like always I'll see who the idiot is. You guys in the mood for a background check on someone at lunch?" she smiled.

We all sighed. Rima's been constantly been relying on her parent's agents to make her life and supposed necessities more open. Her parent's obviously trust her and are have been overseas for a year or so. I was still clinging to Kukai-kun which caught Rima's attention. "So…how about letting me see that manicure _Natasha _did for you?"

"How about applying another coat of gloss to your lips, Rima and how about wiping that gloss of your neck and ear, _Nagihiko_?" I said attacking them both, and letting go of Kukai.

"Amu…why being me into this…?" Nagihiko whined.

"Whatever." I said beginning to walk away but could still hear them behind them.

"Amu…" Rima whined.

"Hold on, I'll see what I can do. You guys just stay put until the bell to get to class is rung. She'll be fine before lunch." Kukai said. He ran after me but though I tried quickening my pass he still after me. Before I knew it I bumped into someone.

"Watch where the fuc—" the guy began but stopped immediately.

I was on ground and felt some sort of liquid running down my leg. "Owww…"

"Amu! Are you okay?" Kukai screamed.

"Yeah…yeah…I'm fine, don't you worry." I tried to stand up but I couldn't, my leg hurt too much. I tried to laugh but it sounded like a squeal. "Okay, maybe I'm not but it's just my leg."

"You're bleeding…that's why." The guy whispered.

I looked up at him and to my surprise in this light he looked like Ikuto. I began to feel a lump in my throat, he really really looked like Ikuto… I felt hot tears run down my cheek, I quickly backed away. Now that my mind was somewhere else the pain wasn't killing me as much as it did. Kukai kneeled next to me.

"You're bleeding! Let's get you to the nurse!"

"A-a-are you sure? You'll be late for homeroom."

He sighed, shaking his head. "Not really that important right now, is it? The teacher knows me very well, we've spoken before and he saw me this morning. No big deal. Can you stand up?"

"No…" I said looking down at the ground; ashamed, but embarrassed as well.

"Alright. No problem, I'm going to put your arm around me but I want you to put some effort in it to pull yourself as well, I'm not superman, you know." He grinned.

I glared at him. "You joke around right now?!?"

"Come on, no time for talking. We need to get you to the nurse." His tone was all serious now.

"But you're the one—" I saw a small smile creeping out.

"This is also my fault, let me help as well." The guy said.

"Might as well, you did cause her to bleed." Kukai said.

I was a bit afraid of what this guy was about to do but he was somewhat gentle with me. Put my arm gently around him and wrapped his arm around my waist just like Kukai had done. Like any of friends, Kukai knew when I felt flustered and whispered into my ear, "Don't you worry. I'm watching him."

"He's the pervert, I'll watch your friend for you." The guy whispered.

I couldn't help but giggle; but as I did so Kukai grew irritated and pulled me more closer to him making me blush. "This guy is sure to be lying, don't believe a word he says."

"I hate liars so you can take that into considerations." The guy said.

"And maybe you can go flirt with someone who is stupid enough to fall for pathetic act! Amu isn't falling for your shit so leave your dick in your pants because she isn't interested in you." I gripped onto Kukai's shoulder for support.

"Kukai…please, stop. You can deal with him later, I don't care just get me to the nurse's office." He nodded.

The other guy sighed and pulled his side of his weight, almost carrying my over his shoulder. Now Kukai realizing what he was doing, he tugged on me. I was beginning to get uncomfortable. "ENOUGH! IF YOU GUYS WANT TO DEAL WITH EACH OTHER NOW YOU MAY, IT'S FINE WITH ME! JUST LET ME GET MYSELF TO THE NURSE!" Both stunned they stopped. "May we get there now?"

They both looked at each other and adverted their eyes quickly after and led me to the nurse without a word to each other but constant questions of my health. As we got there the nurse directly looked at my knee and led them to a bed. I sat patiently but couldn't take my eyes off those two.

"Are they your friends, child?"

"Just one of them, sensei."

She nodded knowingly. "it seems like both boys like you." She smiled.

"Kukai isn't ready for a girlfriend and me…"she moved away and returned with an alcohol bottle.

"This may hurt a bit, dear but please continue if you like." I winced as she applied it to my skin but what really surprised me was that Kukai suddenly came to my side and took my hand in his, squeezing it showing reassurance.

The nurse giggled. "I see, so is this young man, Kukai?"

"Yes…"

"Quite a handsome young man…you look familiar, do you have siblings?"

"Yes, ma'am." She nodded.

"All done, sweetie." She smiled. "Just to be on the safe side, I'll give you three passes." she had just left when Kukai looked at me all worrisome.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Shouldn't I be the one to ask you that?"

I shrugged. "I'm perfectly fine; I just hated the feeling of blood on my leg. How about you?"

"Same." He looked down.

"I got a text from Yaya yesterday." His head suddenly shot up. "Don't you worry, she's doing just fine. That's her last text to me though," he shot me a confused look. "She ran out of minutes talking to me, sorry." He nodded. "You miss her, don't you?"

"Kind of obvious since the minute I asked her out she had to break up with me because she was moving."

"You know what I mean, Kukai." He sighed. "Thanks for earlier, you really need to stop looking after me like I'm your little sister. I can take care of myself."

"Oh really? How so? Tadase has you wrapped around his finger like you're his personal toy. He needs to learn some stuff before he gets in real deep shit." It surprised me how he could just casually insert such a word into a conversation where I haven't even said something rude to him. "Sorry…" I slowly nodded. "I don't trust him." He said no longer looking at me.

"Tadase-kun is impulsive, yes but we can trust him…I think."

"I'm not talking about him…!" I looked at the direction he was looking at. "We don't even know his name, and he hurt you."

"I'm fine though. Why make it a big deal?"

"He could be some rapist, or stalker or stuff." I almost laughed but the guy was watching us and so I bit down on my bottom lip.

Suddenly that guy walked towards and that was when I grew extremely scared. "I'm not rapist or stalker. My name is…….."

~Did you like it???? Sorry for it being soooo long. I'll try to make it another soon. ~


	4. Chapter 4

~~**Recap:**

"If you told Kukai you would walk to me to my homeroom without problems I suggest you hurry up." I said.

"Is that what you think I'm doing? _Walking_ you?" he said in such a disgusted voice.

"Well, isn't it?" I stopped at my tracks.

"No."

I sighed. "Than what are you doing near me?"

"You really are conceded, aren't you?" he shook his head. "I'm not walking you anywhere, with or without that bastard—" I slapped him across the face, surprised he hadn't caught that.

Shaking at what I just did, I had enough strength to speak. "D-d-don't Kukai that! He didn't do anything to you!"

He moved his jaw around a couple of times with his hand. "That was a really hard hit, _Amu_."

"I didn't let you call me that!" I held my hand tightly, trying hard to stop it from shaking.

"The shaking won't stop unless you let it do what it wants." He walked over me and grabbed my hand, put it on his and began tracing the lines on them.

Blushing for a few seconds, I pulled my hand away. "Thanks but I can do it on my own." He shrugged, put his hands in his pockets and walked past me.

"Suit yourself, _Amu_." At the corner of my eye I saw him smiling.

"I told you not to call me that!!" I ran after him.

**End Of Recap~~~~**

"Is that so? Sorry, I guess I didn't catch that, _Amu_." He was now laughing.

I had finally caught up to him and pushed him as hard as I could. "You're an idiot, you know that? You're a big idiot!"

"You're so childish." He didn't even budge.

"And you're the jackass that was sent to ruin my life." I pouted as we walked to our class.

"Oh, come on. You can't really believe that, can you? I was just joking around with you." He kept glancing at me, while he said this. He sighed and continued, "Hey Amu—"

"I told you not to—" But before I could complete my sentence, he kissed my cheek.

"I'm sorry…" he backed away. "If you call me Kaito, I might as well call you Amu, don't you think? I would only make sense."

I was blushing a million shades of red, unsure what I could say. His kiss had caught me off guard. "B-b-but I didn't allow you to call me that…"

He was now grinning. "So? I allowed you to call me Kaito, why is it such a big deal?"

"We aren't close friends yet, that's why it's such a big deal."

"Is that all?" he simply shrugged. "Well, that means I'll have to be on my best behavior to be able to call you _Amu_." He smiled.

I sighed, I knew I was never going to get anywhere with this guy. "Stop it! If you actually want to be friends with me than don't talk to me at all!" I quickened my pace and walked away from him.

"Awww. Don't be that way, _Amu_. I am trying my best." I ignored him throughout the way to our homeroom classes.

He not only followed me but he followed me as well into _my _homeroom class. It was getting irritating but as we entered he was turned quite serious and quiet as if shy for some reason. He acted rudely to the girls that were caught staring at him but he kept somewhat close to me, he was standing in the back of the room looking out the window like if there was something out there worth looking at. It had caught my attention to what or who he was looking at and so I was zoned out and wasn't paying much attention to my conversation with Rima and Nagihiko. Of course, I wasn't only thinking of Kaito-kun but Tadase as well. He was looking at me like I was a piece of meat, it was creepy. When our teacher arrived, all became quiet. Surprisingly the teacher had already assigned seats for us, this personally didn't make Rima happy and so she had a loud and intense conversation with him. He had even had the nerve to sentence her with a detention slip if she didn't sit down right away. Sadly she didn't do as she was told and was sent to the office with the teacher as well. All of us laughed the minute the door was shut behind them. Of course, Nagihiko and I knew they wouldn't get anywhere with that approach especially with Rima.

"Do you think she'll bring her lawyers into this?" I said to Nagihiko, who was behind me, as well as wiping away a few tears from my eyes.

"Oh come on, Amu-chan. You know her a bit more than I do. She'll definitely bring them into it." He broke into an uproar of laughter.

"Not at all. You know her quite intimately." I said to him just to see his expression. He had turned bright red, almost as red as an apple color. I giggled. "Oh, Nagihiko, you're too easy to read." I poked his nose.

"Is this one your boyfriend?" Kaito-kun said, he was assigned to sit across from me.

"Don't be ridiculous, Kaito-kun. Nagihiko is one of my closest friends so stop poking your nose into a conversation that doesn't involve you." I flipped my hair and turned my attention to Nagihiko.

"SOO COOL!!!" Some students that knew me from my elementary school said.

"Ugh…really? Here as well?" I whined.

"Well if you didn't keep up that act you wouldn't be dealing with that." Nagihiko said.

"But Nagi-kun this idiot," I pointed at Kaito-kun. "Was reallyy getting on my nerves…" I whined. Suddenly Kaito-kun grabbed my finger and I think was about to attempt to break it when Nagihiko stood up and grabbed Kaito-kun by the collar of his shirt.

"Let her go before I break something else of yours. Do we understand each other?"

"Oh? What are you going to do girly?" Kaito-kun grinned.

Nagihiko backed up and sat back in his seat. "Nothing, it's what _she's_ going to do to you." He nodded at Rima-chan behind Kaito-kun.

"**Don't** mess with Amu-chan or I'll make you disappear." She said glaring down at Kaito-kun.

Out of nowhere my phone begins to vibrate. I immediately but sneaky took it out and flip it open. One word: IKUTO!!!! I couldn't hide my smile and so Rima walked over and took the phone from me. She almost dropped my phone.

"Oh my god! Amu! It's him! Answer him! Answer!"

"Shut up!!!" I shrieked and grabbed my phone back. "At lunch, I'll check it." I smiled.

"Are you a complete idiot??? You do **not** make a guy like him wait!"

"Do you hear yourself?? I can answer him whenever I want. He left me! He can wait just like I waited for him…" I was at the point that I was about to cry.

She grabbed my phone once more. "_I'm_ answering him then."

I sighed and said, "I'll answer Ikuto if that's what is going to make you shut up."

"YAY!!!!!" she smiled.

I checked my phone and sighed deeply. "Oh, it's a picture." And there it was a snap shot of Tokyo's airport and Ikuto's finger. _I'm back, love. See you soon._

"What does it say?"

"I guess I'm having a surprise tonight."

"Ohhh. He got you something?"

"Something like that." I smiled widely at the thought of Ikuto's arrival.

"Amu-chan, don't make a cliffhanger out of nowhere. I want to know."

"But I don't know myself." I said, still smiling.

"Liar!!!" she began tickling me. Surprisingly the teacher didn't say anything to us and waited until Rima and I calmed down to introduce Kaito-kun to the class. Afterwards were boring subjects and even gave us homework!

****At the Cafeteria****

We were all sitting at a table, waiting for Kukai-kun….well, some of us were. Rima-chan had sent her driver to get her something to eat, apparently the food here hadn't suited her taste but for the most part, was considerate and had even offered us if we wanted something. Kaito-kun was sitting two tables down from us; alone. I felt bad and I didn't know if I should ask him if he wanted to sit with us because I've seen reject other girls that had asked him the same thing.

"Watching him, huh? Good idea, he's worth looking after, that player." Kukai said, having him his hand on my head. I knew for a fact that he was glaring at Kukai-kun.

"Oh? You mean Kaito-kun? I was wondering if I should invite him over. He looks lonely." Kukai immediately took away his hand away from my head and sat across me.

"You already got acquainted with him?"

"Obviously."

"Don't give me that, Amu. He looks like a thug."

I laughed. "Of course he does, that's his outside character. I would know better than anyone." He was silent. "How did I look when I was like him?" I looked at Kukai-kun.

"Like no princess I ever met." He grinned.

"Princess' wear pink, that's the last color in my closet." I smiled back. "Also, going along those lines; if he's a player then what are you?"

~~~~That's about it people. I know I promised I would write some extra chapters in my Thanksgiving vacation and I am. But inspiration these days is really low on me. I'll do my best with them though. I write at my best then. So…as you've read my chapters you might've been getting confused on what team I'm on. I'm naturally an Amuto fan but lately I've been writing and getting really comfortable with KukaixAmu as a couple. What I plan to do is somewhere along the plot I might and I repeat **might** make them a couple. For those who may dislike the idea, it's NOT official so no worries. What _I'm _worried about, is if you guys are like my very similar character to Ikuto, Kousen Kaito. I tried to make them as I did to make the storyline cross with the title of my story. In the future I would like to make it very, very serious. SOOOO…..PLEASE REVIEW!! Next chapter will be up soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**~~Recap:**

****At the Cafeteria****

We were all sitting at a table, waiting for Kukai-kun….well, some of us were. Rima-chan had sent her driver to get her something to eat, apparently the food here hadn't suited her taste but for the most part, was considerate and had even offered us if we wanted something. Kaito-kun was sitting two tables down from us; alone. I felt bad and I didn't know if I should ask him if he wanted to sit with us because I've seen reject other girls that had asked him the same thing.

"Watching him, huh? Good idea, he's worth looking after, that player." Kukai said, having him his hand on my head. I knew for a fact that he was glaring at Kukai-kun.

"Oh? You mean Kaito-kun? I was wondering if I should invite him over. He looks lonely." Kukai immediately took away his hand away from my head and sat across me.

"You already got acquainted with him?"

"Obviously."

"Don't give me that, Amu. He looks like a thug."

I laughed. "Of course he does, that's his outside character. I would know better than anyone." He was silent. "How did I look when I was like him?" I looked at Kukai-kun.

"Like no princess I ever met." He grinned.

"Princess' wear pink, that's the last color in my closet." I smiled back. "Also, going along those lines; if he's a player then what are you?"

**End of Recap~~~**

"A friendly pervert, of course! That honestly knows his limits." He grinned.

"You are exactly just like him." I ignored him for a couple minutes, turned my attention to Kaito, watching him. I became startled when I noticed that he was too looking at me. He then drew his eyes to the seat in front of him and back at me, nodding at me. As if giving my permission for me to sit there. I sighed, looking at back Kukai. He had finished his protesting and was waiting for my response. "I think I'm going to make Kaito-kun some company." I smiled a bit, grabbed my tray of food and left the table.

While I was walking towards Kaito's table, there was a lot of muttering and loud bets going on. Surprisingly, I became shy and was shaking inside though my outside character was kicking in. Avoiding eye-contact with everyone but Kaito-kun. I finally sat across from him, my cool side upraised and I glared at everyone.

"Calm yourself." He said sighing.

"I will when you do so too. This attention is irritating me but your presence is especially bothering me." I said taking a sip of my drink.

"How's the scrape I left you?"

I shrugged. "Doesn't hurt as much. I've gotten over it."

"Hmm…yeah, sorry about that."

I shrugged once more. "Sorry I cried. It didn't hurt and I wasn't faking when I had cried, you just looked like someone I knew."

"Oh? Is that so? Who?"

I shook my head. "Doesn't matter." I rested my hand on my pocket where my phone was.

****Ikuto's POV****

Amu hadn't answered my text but what did I expect, the girl was probably sucked in with being a middle schooler. I smiled at that thought. Apparently, we were stuck in traffic.

"What are you smirking for?" Utau said, irritated. "You look like a fool." She crossed her leg on top of the other and crossed her arms. She glared at me.

"Since when does my baby sister act like this to her favorite brother?"

"You're my _only_ brother, if you ask me I have to like you." I could literally see flames in her eyes.

"Grrr." I said, still smirking.

"Don't you have a neko guardian character? Why not keep quiet, like a house cat?" she looked away.

I sighed. "I better head out, this traffic isn't moving any faster." I opened my door but Utau grabbed my hand.

"HEY!! I'm sorry what I said but you can't just leave!" I saw small tears at the edges of her eyes, threatening to fall.

I smiled. "I know, but you know why I came back. I plan on finding him; not only for me but for _us_. I'll be back by dinner." I let go of her gently and walked off.

"IKUTO!!!!!!!" I heard her scream after me.

****Amu's POV****

I was back into my homeroom class. Just a few classes and I'll be back home. This morning I was so happy to start school again. I would see my friends, I would meet more people, but it also caused so many problems. Exams, homework, projects. That was the part that I disgusted me the most. I looked out the window, not interested in what the teacher had to say. I wondered what Ikuto was doing….

The clouds were so pretty today and it was very sunny. Maybe I'll take Ami to the park, I thought. "Hinamori-san?? Hinamori-san??" the teacher said. I had heard her but something caught my eye. It was Ikuto! Ikuto was sitting on the gate, looking at me!! I abruptly rose from my seat and stared at him. "Hinamori-san!! Please sit down at once." He screamed.

I turned to the teacher, everyone was looking at me. Embarrassed at what I had done, my cool and spicy character arose. "I should ask of you to not scream at me as if I did something wrong. Something outside apparently caught my attention." I looked at Nagihiko for help, he mouthed the number 24. I quickly glanced down at it. "It reads: _One shall never give up on one's dream for thy should try its best. _ Does it not?" I sat back down, not even caring if he answered me. I looked back out the window, Ikuto was not there anymore. I dug my nails into my palm as I had my hand in a fist. I looked back at the teacher, glaring at him as all as putting my fist under my chin. Just waiting.

"Next time I will not allow you to be so distracted, Miss Hinamori-san." He had actually stood his ground and retorted back. Ugh! He was pissing me off. He turned around and began his stupid lesson once more. "Now, next line please." He said to some kid in the front row.

Throughout the class I stared out the window, Ikuto didn't show up at all after I spot him but that wasn't half of it. The stupid teacher was attacking me with questions every minute. Math questions, history, reading; luckily Nagihiko would give my some of the answers. I almost had enough and was about to walk out of the class when I thought of it over more thoroughly I knew I couldn't. I thought of my parents as I answered every question he brought at me.

****The end of school ****

The minute the teacher stepped out of the classroom, I threw a short and quick tantrum. "Ugh!" I shrieked. "I might seriously murder him!" I ran my hands through my hair.

Rima nodded. "Want help? My father knows this guy who will do it for free since he owes my father a favor." She giggled. "And guess what?? He's like 15. And hot!!!" she said dreamingly. Nagihiko was trying to hold back but I saw him clenching his hands into fists.

"Amu-chan!! Amu-chan!!!! Are you okay???? I'm so sorry about what sensei did. Is there anything I can do?? Anything? I'll do it." Tadase said.

I rubbed my temples with one hand. "Someone please, _**please**_. Get this bastard out of my sight!!!!! **NOW!!!**" I said mad as hell now.

Nagihiko took charge and soothingly tried to run him out of my sight. Since Nagihiko was once a cross dresser, yeah I know. His silence broke a week after Ikuto left. Anyway, ever since he told me. He's taken good care of me as well as Rima. I couldn't thank him enough for everything he did and everything he does.

"Grrr." Kaito said, smirking.

Nagihiko took his eye off Tadase for a second, grabbed Kaito by the collar. "I'm going to warn you once and _only_ once. Unlike other guys, I personally don't care what your background is. I am really, _really_ disliking you but not as much as Amu. She may take your crap but I won't. You don't _want_ to know what that girl will do to you and what _**I**_ will do to you afterwards." He dropped his grip and didn't bother to go back to his normal self to escort Tadase away, instead gave him one of rare glares and waiting for a mere five seconds for Tadase to run away.

****Author's Note:** I am sooo sorry for mixing up Nagihiko's image. I wanted him to be graceful, understand but I thought if I turned him menacing it would go GREAT with my story line. ******

"Now, now. Nagihiko, I didn't exactly ask you to threaten this one but GREAT JOB!!!" I giggled. My stomach began to hurt but I couldn't hold back. "Thanks for the cheering up, Nagi-kun." I said, whipping a few tears away.

"Anytime, Amu." He turned to Kaito-kun and bowed. "I apologize for what I said, even though it's the truth. I'm sorry, I'm getting side tracked. What I'm meaning to say is I apologize that I threatened you out of amusement for Amu." He then straightened and continued. "But I suggest that you should keep your ignorant comments to yourself. Before you actually tick Amu off and I later have to act ungentlemanly-like and deal with trash like yourself." I just couldn't hold back. Nagihiko was on a roll! I laughed once more so happy to have him by my side. I was surprised that Kaito-kun hadn't retorted anything back but I was enjoying this no matter how mean Nagihiko was being. Earlier I couldn't have even given Kaito-kun a good enough comeback but Nagi-kun had.

"How about that, Amu?" he questioned. "Did I cheer you up completely? Or do I have to go even lower for your amusement."

"Aww." I whined. "You didn't mean all that stuff you said?? It was too good." I pouted.

He smirked. "Oh, I meant it. Didn't I, Kousen-kun?" he gave Kaito-kun a look.

"Yeah, sure." He shrugged. "Why not? Not very empowering like my father's threats but it'll have to do with my standards." He said not even interested in this topic anymore. "I have to give it up to you though; the unexpectedness does deserve my respect. Now _that_ was convincing. But answer me something, girly." Nagi-kun was trying his best to hold back. "Aren't you interested in that blondie over there that apparently hasn't come to her senses? Why so attached to _Amu_?" he emphasized.

I gave him a good, hard slap across the face. "I don't have enough patience for some fucking asshole that won't accept my ground rules! I told you very clearly earlier to not call me that. So **don't**! Especially not in that way." I deep and long breath and smiled brightly. "Rima, Nagi-kun can we leave now? I want to get home as soon as possible, please."

Rima finally clicked back to normal. "May we do some shopping first?" she wrapped her arm around mine.

We began walking out of the room. "I'm sorry, Rima but I can't, I wish I could. I'm soo sorry." She pouted for a few seconds then got over it. "Can I get you something as a gift?" her eyes sparkled.

"Nothing too expensive, and I mean way under the one million dollar range." We rambled on until I realized Nagihiko-kun wasn't following us. I turned my head around and said, "Come on you two, before a teacher comes and runs us out." I smiled.

****Near the entrance gate** **

Rima was seriously begging for me to let her buy something over a million dollars. According to her, nothing in a store that isn't above one million dollars isn't even worth being displayed; as she said this I began thinking about what would become of her if she went broke but the minute that thought arrived I shook it off. I sighed heavily, that would be her worst nightmare.

I somewhat spaced out as we were walking towards the entrance gate. I wanted to go home, get my homework done, take a nice and hot bath, and finally get dressed really pretty for Ikuto. That very thought was embarrassing. Out of nowhere this cat-eared figure jumped down the tree, standing before me. The sun blocking my vision but if I wasn't mistaken, it looked like Ikuto. Oh my god! It _was Ikuto_.

He walked towards me and leaned in real close and kissed my cheek but his lips were soo close to my own lips. Just like when we were at the airport. He moved back a bit. "Hey." He smirked.

"I-Ikuto!!" I was blushing a million shades of red.

"The one and only in the flesh." He said. [Corny I know!]

"W-What are you doing here?" I asked.

Rima walked to my side. "Hold on you two. Let me guess, Ikuto. Please?" he had a confused look but shrugged. She smiled brightly. "Okay, okay. So Ikuto has traveled around the world for a couple months and instead of finding his father he found a country where he plans to take you and he could marry you in secret! What's that word?"

"Eloping." Nagi-kun said matter of frankly.

"That's it! So you guys can elope! Even though he's not rich, which is sad…" she frowned but then cheered up immediately. "He is willing to make some few bucks here and there to take care of you and take you around the world! It's going to be an adventure…" she said dazed.

I tugged at Ikuto's hand. "Please don't tell me that's true?" I whispered almost pleading with my eyes.

"Oh, sure and then he gets mixed up with some foreign mafia that then threatens their lives. He then sacrifices his life for her and she becomes a widow." Kaito sighed, rolling his eyes. "That sure sounds adventurous." He said sarcastically. I subconsciously wrap my arms around Ikuto's arm. Afraid of my life now.

Rima brightened up. "It is! They begin fighting for their lives. Moving place to place. Beginning to know each more and more. They begin picking up new skills and the day before Ikuto finally gives in to their threats, he and Amu have a steamy night of kisses and such. And Amu never forgets that night in Ikuto's arms, all hot and sweaty." A small drop of blood ran down her nose.

Ikuto looks down at me, smirking widely now. I could literally see all his perverted thoughts at that moment. "So how about it, _Amu_? Want to elope? It sounds fun." He said in one of his tones.

"Y-You pervert!! Of course not!" I blushed a million shades more of red.

"Why are hugging my arm then, _Amu-koi_?" He was clearly enjoying this.

I ignored his comment. "I don't find your romantic daydreams funny, Rima! And don't encourage her, Kaito-kun!!! You really scared me there for a moment. And anyway I don't plan on wasting my youth and such a perverted old man." I glared at Ikuto.

Ikuto put one of his fingers under my chin, raising it a bit. "Come on, _Amu-koi_. You wouldn't want to spend a hot steamy night with me. Our naked bodies rubbing against each other. Are you telling me wouldn't want our last day to be as passionate as that?" he face was stone serious. My glare disappeared, simply gazing at his eyes. I was freaking out inside.

"Come on, Amu-chan. Say something back. Something innocent." Rima whispered into my ear.

****Author's Note:** I wish I could tell you that I didn't laugh while writing this. Sadly, it was completely impossible. I've turned Rima more of a romantic than a comedian. See the point was to make this as juicy as possible. Ikuto's arrival, that is. ******

Nothing came out of me. Ikuto cracked up laughing. "You actually fell for that? Really?" he was holding his sides.

"Baka! Baka, baka, baka, baka!!!!" I start hitting him. "That isn't funny! That was low, that was so mean on sooo many levels! How can you be so cruel?!?!"

He grabbed both of my hands before I could hit him again. "What? Cruel? I was _joking_. Teasing you, like I always do. It's no different than before."

He hit the spot. I didn't know yet if he changed about me. I didn't know and I was scared. I scared at what he will say. I was afraid of what will become of me. I looked down at the ground, not wanting to look at him no more.

"Hey, Ikuto. Instead of wasting your precious time with Amu, how about looking for _him_?" Nagihiko said, walked towards us and stopped to make Ikuto let go of me.

"And you thought I was trash. This one here doesn't know his limits." Kaito-kun said.

"At least I _know_ him, unlike him you could be some dangerous suicidal person. And he does know his limits. It's you who doesn't! I told not to do something and did you listen?"

"What did he do, Amu?!?" Ikuto said.

~~I am sooo sorry this is late. I tried making this nice long for everyone's liking. It took all last night and I finally put it up. Enjoy!!~~


	6. Chapter 6

Hi, everyone! Recently, people have reviewed my stories and have begged for me to write another chapter. And I have to agree with them, I should. I thought it would be sweet if I could finish one in one day. So it might be a bit short BUT I want to say that I'll try to make it great! Also, I want to thank a certain someone that helped me put my parts into chapters so I would be easier on you guys. THANKS LaharlCrazy1120!!! Go check out her stories!! A big thanks to all my reviewers! Also there was a certain someone who reviewed on my story and said they didn't like Kaito very much. As the author I made him that way purposely and after all this is an AMUTO story. I want this to be funny and simple but now that I've read all my chapters, I think there might be a hint of seriousness in it. Sorry! I always like putting in a recap if I haven't written in awhile but this time I'm only putting it because I was a total genius and put this in!

ENJOY!

**~~Recap:**

Out of nowhere this cat-eared figure jumped down the tree, standing before me. The sun blocking my vision but if I wasn't mistaken, it looked like Ikuto. Oh my god! _It was Ikuto_.

He walked towards me and leaned in real close and kissed my cheek but his lips were soo close to my own lips. Just like when we were at the airport. He moved back a bit. "Hey." He smirked.

"I-Ikuto!!" I was blushing a million shades of red.

"The one and only in the flesh." He said. [Corny I know!]

"W-What are you doing here?" I asked.

Rima walked to my side. "Hold on you two. Let me guess, Ikuto. Please?" he had a confused look but shrugged. She smiled brightly. "Okay, okay. So Ikuto has traveled around the world for a couple months and instead of finding his father he found a country where he plans to take you and he could marry you in secret! What's that word?"

"Eloping." Nagi-kun said matter of frankly.

"That's it! So you guys can elope! Even though he's not rich, which is sad…" she frowned but then cheered up immediately. "He is willing to make some few bucks here and there to take care of you and take you around the world! It's going to be an adventure…" she said dazed.

I tugged at Ikuto's hand. "Please don't tell me that's true?" I whispered almost pleading with my eyes.

"Oh, sure and then he gets mixed up with some foreign mafia that then threatens their lives. He then sacrifices his life for her and she becomes a widow." Kaito sighed, rolling his eyes. "That sure sounds adventurous." He said sarcastically. I subconsciously wrap my arms around Ikuto's arm. Afraid of my life now.

Rima brightened up. "It is! They begin fighting for their lives. Moving place to place. Beginning to know each more and more. They begin picking up new skills and the day before Ikuto finally gives in to their threats, he and Amu have a steamy night of kisses and such. And Amu never forgets that night in Ikuto's arms, all hot and sweaty." A small drop of blood ran down her nose.

Ikuto looks down at me, smirking widely now. I could literally see all his perverted thoughts at that moment. "So how about it, _Amu_? Want to elope? It sounds fun." He said in one of his tones.

"Y-You pervert!! Of course not!" I blushed a million shades more of red.

"Why are hugging my arm then, _Amu-koi_?" He was clearly enjoying this.

I ignored his comment. "I don't find your romantic daydreams funny, Rima! And don't encourage her, Kaito-kun!!! You really scared me there for a moment. And anyway I don't plan on wasting my youth and such a perverted old man." I glared at Ikuto.

Ikuto put one of his fingers under my chin, raising it a bit. "Come on, _Amu-koi_. You wouldn't want to spend a hot steamy night with me. Our naked bodies rubbing against each other. Are you telling me wouldn't want our last day to be as passionate as that?" he face was stone serious. My glare disappeared, simply gazing at his eyes. I was freaking out inside.

"Come on, Amu-chan. Say something back. Something innocent." Rima whispered into my ear.

****Author's Note:** I wish I could tell you that I didn't laugh while writing this. Sadly, it was completely impossible. I've turned Rima more of a romantic than a comedian. See the point was to make this as juicy as possible. Ikuto's arrival, that is. ******

Nothing came out of me. Ikuto cracked up laughing. "You actually fell for that? Really?" he was holding his sides.

"Baka! Baka, baka, baka, baka!!!!" I start hitting him. "That isn't funny! That was low, that was so mean on sooo many levels! How can you be so cruel?!?!"

He grabbed both of my hands before I could hit him again. "What? Cruel? I was _joking_. Teasing you, like I always do. It's no different than before."

He hit the spot. I didn't know yet if he changed about me. I didn't know and I was scared. I scared at what he will say. I was afraid of what will become of me. I looked down at the ground, not wanting to look at him no more.

"Hey, Ikuto. Instead of wasting your precious time with Amu, how about looking for _him_?" Nagihiko said, walked towards us and stopped to make Ikuto let go of me.

"And you thought I was trash. This one here doesn't know his limits." Kaito-kun said.

"At least I _know_ him, unlike him you could be some dangerous suicidal person. And he does know his limits. It's you who doesn't! I told not to do something and did you listen?"

**End of Recap~**

"What did he do, Amu?!?" Ikuto said enraged.

Nagihiko sighed deeply. "Nothing, he did nothing at all Tsukiyomi-san. Come on, let's go home." He grabbed Rima's and my hand, dragging us out of the school grounds.

I think Nagihiko knew what would happen all along because quickly after he dragged us out I hadn't taken my eyes off Ikuto and Kaito. Ikuto had lunged himself at Kaito, pinning him to the ground, glaring at him. I was shocked, no I won't lie. This is enjoyable in a way, Ikuto back. Him being jealous. Having my back like before AND giving Kaito a beating that he _deserves_. But the one thing that was unsettling was if he won't stop. He would go so far to…

"IKUTO!!!!!" I yelled. He looked up, dazed. "Come on, I'll tell you over vanilla ice cream. How does that sound?"

He stood up and walked over to us. "How about the strawberry kind, since you're my _Ichigo_?" he smirked.

I blushed, looking away. Regret soon filled me; I should've let him ruin Kaito. I knew later would be total torture… "Whatever, Ikuto.."

****At a nearby ice cream shop** **

Nagi-kun had agreed to walk Rima-chan since she had to get home quick. I hate Nagi right now, somehow, somehow Ikuto had planned this I just knew it! He had smirked all the way here, even held my hand. Every girl that had passed us was glaring at me. I didn't care about that technically but I was just so embarrassed.

We were now sitting in a small booth, he sat across from me, still grinning. It was irritating me. "Are you going to get strawberry ice cream too, my _Ichigo_?"

My cool and spicy personality rose, I rolled my eyes. "I have a name, Ikuto-kun. Stop being such a child and give me such a stupid name." I crossed my arms in front me and looked away.

"Drop it, Amu." He said mad.

"What are talking about?" I looked at him, startled at the tone of his voice.

"You're little act. If you want to talk about childish then we might as well talk about this."

"And you're soo mad about _that_??"

"Doesn't it overwhelm you? Don't you get tired of it? Didn't you promise me that you would find your true self? Liar."

"Me? You're the old pervert who wants to get into my pants!"

He broke out into laughter. "No, that's not what _I_ want. That's what Tadase wants, he's trying to scheme his way into them."

I laughed as well. "Well…yeah I guess he does since he's been practically stalking me and scaring me by saying he "_loves_" me soo many times a day."

"Do you feel the same way...?"

There you have it you guys. I know it isn't much but I thought it would be a great present for you. Hoped you enjoyed it. I'll update it as soon as possible. I promise.


	7. Chapter 7

****Recap:**

"Me? You're the old pervert who wants to get into my pants!"

He broke out into laughter. "No, that's not what _I_ want. That's what Tadase wants, he's trying to scheme his way into them."

I laughed as well. "Well…yeah I guess he does since he's been practically stalking me and scaring me by saying he "_loves_" me soo many times a day."

"Do you feel the same way...?"

**End of Recap****

He still wore a smile but his eyes were different, they were still their usual bluish color but darker somehow. As I took my time to answer him, his smiled soon turned into a grimace. As if forcing himself now. "Do you feel the same way, Amu?" he repeated.

"I heard you the first time…" I reached out to him subconsciously, across the table. I caressed his cheek. "Ikuto…?"

"Yeah?" he met my eyes.

I pulled my hand back. "Never mind…I don't love Tadase-kun anymore." I dropped my eyes to my hands that I had now laid on my lap.

"Is that the truth?"

"Do you not believe me anymore since you've traveled so far from Tokyo, are you tired of us..?" Really meaning me, I was acting selfish.

"I'm not tired of anyone. Especially not of you." He said in one of his tones.

"Shut up, Ikuto!" I pouted, looking away.

He grinned. "I'm not exactly tired of you; the amusement of teasing you won't ever leave."

I quickly stood up. "You're so rude! How can say that to me? Is that all I really am to you? Just someone who you find amusing? Well let me tell you something, I'm done! You come back and you're still the same ignorant and rude Ikuto but now twice as annoying. Just go find your dad and leave Japan already!!"

After a few seconds of realizing what I had said I saw his shocking expression. Suddenly noticing everyone looking at me I ran out of the shop, running to the house. At the corner of my eye I saw Ikuto running after me, I was still a block or two ahead of him so I decided that the first alley I saw that I would go in. Just at a corner was one, yes! I took a quick glance back and he wasn't there. Maybe he lost his edge; I shrugged at it and quickly hid stepping back one step at a time trying to be ever so quiet. And just as I thought I was save I bumped into someone and screamed at the top of my lungs.

The person covered my mouth, and spoke. "Shhhh." He whispered. He backed up; the person then lost their footing and fell back. As I fell with him I smelled alcohol on him, wasn't it too earlier to be drinking?

I quickly got up but as I did he caught my hand, once more I screamed. His grip was so tight for a drunk. "Where do you think you're going?"

"L-l-let go..!" I stuttered.

He made a rough laugh. "Isn't that cute? You're scared.." once more he made a menacing laugh.

"Let go!" I shrieked.

"Ah, there we go. Feisty, I like them..." he licked his lips.

I shuddered at that movement. "What do you want?"

"Isn't it obvious, pretty lady?" I didn't notice I was backing away from him until I found myself trapped against the wall.

"Just…just leave me alone!" I was at the verge of crying.

"Oh..but why?" he faked a pout, seemingly fighting a grin. "It seems it's just my lucky day." He took a lock of my hair in his hand and took in my smell.

I flinched as he did so. "You don't want to do this…" I whispered.

"Is that so? Why don't I?"

"…look at it this way...if…if you do what you're thinking in your dirty mind…then later you'll get arrested…"

"I might as well have a good time before it." He leaned in but I held him back with one hand. He might've been drunk but he was strong.

I slipped my hand in my pocket, I opened my phone and pressed 9 on speed dial as Ikuto and put him on mute. I brought my other hand to the drunks chest. "Stop it! Get away from me!"

"Shut up! I've already gotten tired of your little fit!" he grabbed my hands. "You're going to please me little girl!!"

"NO!!!!!! IKUTO! HELP ME!!!!" I was crying, I just hoped that he wasn't too far away. I didn't plan this, I didn't want this. _Ikuto…I'm sorry_, I thought.

Just as the drunk was going to kiss me….

~~There you go guys sorry for it being so late~~ Hoped you enjoyed it!


	8. Chapter 8

Hiiii guyss. Sorry I haven't written in soo long. I DEEPLY apologize.

I've been through so much lately since January.

My laptop broke and then had it for maybe two weeks? Or so?

And then I got grounded every other week for some stuff.

Then I finally got it back on June? Not sure and since it was summer and all, I wasn't at my house a lot. Again, sorryyyy!

And then school started and I got extremelyyyy busy. I haven't had ne real free time to just sit down with my laptop, with some peace and quiet and just having to write it all out.

Also I haven't really had any real inspiration to really go on with this.

I feel bad for writing the story and not finishing it. I'll continue this story if you guys want me to but no real guarantees. I especially don't want to continue it will no real intentions of making it the best.

So…I have an idea. I'll continue with this story IF I get some time to actually enjoy writing it AND if you guys send me some ideas of what you want in the next chapter.

I feel like a total newbie again since I haven't been on here in over a year.(;

Anywaysss tell me what you guys think.


End file.
